


Backflip Right Into His Heart

by fiveainley_ohmy



Category: Hollywood U: Rising Star
Genre: Crush at First Sight, M/M, MC Ships It
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-13
Updated: 2017-11-13
Packaged: 2019-02-01 22:54:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12714480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiveainley_ohmy/pseuds/fiveainley_ohmy
Summary: Jin Zhang is adjusting to life at Hollywood U when a certain daredevil catches his eye...





	Backflip Right Into His Heart

“Your campus is so... _cheery_ ,” Jin commented, looking around with intrigue. With all the designer suits and dresses around him, the monster hunter suddenly felt out of place with his long leather duster and multiple face scars.

MC was their usual sunny self, however, perfectly embodying the Los Angeles weather as they strolled alongside him, showing him all around Hollywood U. “Is that so bad?” they asked. “Would you really rather live in that shelter in the woods?”

”Hey, my place may not have had WiFi...or running water...but it was home,” Jin replied. “Anyway...I guess it’s not so bad. But seriously? A _pink_ building?” He pointed to the fuschia nightmare sitting a few yards away.

”Oh, that’s just the Fashionista dorm,” MC said. “My friend Addison lives there. You remember her.”

Jin shook his head. “ _Please_ tell me I don’t have to live there.”

MC chuckled. “Since I’m guessing your goal isn’t to become a model or makeup artist, I’m going to say no.”

”Good,” sighed Jin with relief.

”MC! Hey, MC! Check _this_ out!!!”

Jin and MC turned to see a guy in a red jacket with spiky black hair standing atop an enormous u-shaped ramp. He waved eagerly. “I’m tryin’ out my new _rocket-powered roller blades!_ Watch this!”

”Crash, you’re gonna crash, Crash!” MC called up to him.

Crash laughed. “No way!”

”Who is that maniac?” Jim muttered to MC.

”That’s Spencer Yamaguchi, aka, Crash, stunt guy extraordinaire. I swear, one of these days that boy is gonna bust his skull open!”

“He’s not even going to wear a helmet?!” Jin said in disbelief.

”’Helmet’ is not a word in Crash’s vocabulary.”

”Here I go!” Crash shouted. He pulled a string extending from his skates and they ignited in flame. Crash immediately zoomed down the ramp at break neck speed, then skated back up the other side. The skates’ momentum pushed him above the ramp, and time seemed to slow as the stuntman arced through the air.

Jin’s heart lurched in his chest. Was he going to make the leap?

Then, amazingly, Crash arched his back, _flipped blackwards_ in midair, then landed as gracefully as a cat on the other side of the ramp. He zoomed back down, pumping his fists in the air in triumph. “Oh yeah! Who’s the best?! I’m the best!”

”Crash, you’re a lunatic!” MC exclaimed as they and Jin rushed over to where Crash was rolling to a stop.

Crash grinned. “I take that as a compliment.” He noticed Jin for the first time. “Oh, hi. I’m Crash. I’m sure you’ve heard all about me.”

”Uhhh...hi,” Jin said, somewhat awestruck. Jin Zhang had fought all manner of monster, some horrifyingly ugly, other devastatingly gorgeous, like the sirens, or the succubus demon, and none of them had ever had the effect on him that this thrill-seeking stranger was having on him right now. Jin always prided himself on never being scared by anything. But this one, incidental human was now putting butterflies in his stomach like nothing else ever had.

”This is Jin Zhang,” MC introduced, since Jin was currently as dry-mouthed as a fasting vampire. “He’s a monster hunter.”

”No way!” Crash exclaimed. “Ever see a zombie?!”

Jin nodded. “Sure, plenty.”

”What about a werewolf?!”

”Of course.”

”Chupacabra?!?!”

”Once or twice, down in Texas.”

”That is so _sweet!_ ” Crash exclaimed, practically jumping up and down. “Can you tell me all about monster hunting?! Maybe over lunch?! I’ll pay! I mean, not just because I want to hear your stories, but also because you’re kinda cute.” Crash blushed.

”Huh?” said Jin, thoroughly confused.

”I think Crash just asked you out,” MC said with a smile.

”Oh! Uhhh...” Now Jin was blushing. “Well, um...okay?”

”Awesome! Sorry I’m so hyper right now! I’m still riding high on adrenaline,” Crash said. He smiled brightly. “So, pizza?”

Jin smiled back nervously. “Pizza sounds great.”


End file.
